Eternity wars
The eternity wars are a set of events that are typically very large and long multiverse-wide wars. Each Eternity war has about 3 main sides and numerous lesser groups. Here is their storyline: First eternity war The first Eternity war was mainly centred around Pacland, Dorito, The Pac hero league and the Pac Villain league. As Pacland started facing deadly political issues, a group of people started attacking in Pacland calling themselves the Pac villain league. Pacland fought hard, but could not win, as the villains had supreme fighting power. As if by blessing, a group of heroes also emerged, and revealed Pait, another galaxy other than Pacland. Nuclear Sally, the leader of the heroes, defeated the villains and killed Dorito. Team Teki Teki was formed as a last minute resort to save everything, although they were corrupted by a member now known as Slime. Second eternity war The second Eternity war was centred around Infector and Team Teki Teki. It started with team teki teki attacking pait’s capital, and laying it under siege for many, many days. A new hero called pennu dawg liberated the city from team teki teki, and vanished soon after. It was later revealed that a supervillain known as infector, the counterpart to pennu dawg, was rising. He attacked on the same day as team teki teki did, forcing them to team up with pennu and the hero league to finally end the war. Infector’s remains left behind a Kazer crystal holding a wolypai egg, although it mysteriously disappeared. Third eternity war The Third eternity war was mainly centred around two events- One: wolypus 2275’s invasion, and the attack of Slime. It began with a kazer crystal being sighted outside of new pait, it was nearly destroyed, but was eventually used to summon wolypus 2275. Wolypus began destroying loads of cities and popular areas, and to make it worse, Slime, escaping from his prison, happened to launch a full scale invasion on Pait and Pacland. Luckily, Pennu Dawg and loads of soldiers started helping, and they revealed the other galaxies of Iok, Roobish Bin, and many others. Slime was eventually killed by Ding dong in a sacrifice and Wolypus 2275 mysteriously dissapeared. Fourth Eternity war The Fourth Eternity war was the shortest war and was centred around the Karak terrorists. The war started off when famous political figures and businessmen in Pait started getting murdered by mysterious men wearing a Lizard symbol on their clothing. Many heroes came to capture these terrorists, but a city in Tygrone was destroyed. Eventually they captured the terrorists, which led them to discover that the Karak terrorists were behind all of this. They attacked the Karak base, and killed many of the terrorists, but the leader escaped. It ended with the karak terrorist leader yelling this: "Noo! me is too of the yung too of the die! is not of u understan! why? wie? what iz of happenz? help mmmmmeeee help moiiii oh no iz here no iz too yung to dye why help help help help help why pks help someone the arm ies is lf coming and me pants is itchina and mdjwendejwn andtheajsnsjssajnajsxnjcjjaiudcnidwjnjisdacnji227$12;$)2@+;)$#’shshhshbshsbhsbjsnnzu jsisniI Promise!" At the top of their voice and running away. This person actually turned out to be an impersonator, and the real leader, Zabikri Karak, escaped but was executed soon after by the Pait government. The Pait government was also shifted due to the mass assassinations. Fifth Eternity war The Fifth Eternity war was mainly centred around The Megaluchan, and the second invasion of slime. As the Pait government became more and more corrupt, they started developing extremely dangerous beings, including Wolypai clones, Huge beasts, and notably, a mind web like being called the Megaluchan. The Megaluchan and many other beasts escaped in a riot, and the Megaluchan built up its own sort of cult around it. The Megaluchan also resurrected Slime, who launched another huge invasion. Many heroes and empires started attacking the Megaluchan, who held back extremely well. Things turned sour when Slime was killed in a pit of acid, meaning he could not be resurrected. Everything turned terrible for the Megaluchan when it turned out one of the cult members was actually Magpie crow in disguise, who told the allies the Megaluchan base location. Although the cult was destroyed, The Megaluchan escaped but became a lost mind and was trapped by the Pait government. The Megaluchan also visited the Oblivion spark base for unknown reasons during the war. Sixth Eternity war The Sixth Eternity war was mainly centred around Trill and the Oblivion Spark. The oblivion spark, a well known terrorist group started attacking famous areas in the Iok galaxy for unknown reasons. As it turned out, Trill, the leader of Oblivion spark sent a video message across every galaxy to know the location of the villain Poltergeist. Oblivion spark and Cryozone, another terrorist group, attacked almost every galax with a huge army. Poltergeist revealed himself after years of unending fighting, and revealed that the reason Trill wanted him was because Trill was in fact, Poltergeists brother. Poltergeist revealed that Trill had hurt him as a child, and that Trill also told Patchworrk to scar him. Poltergeist later killed Trill, and then disappeared. Due to the battles, Parts Of Deepricia‘s water became flooded with metal. Soon after a fish like man with a crown on floated ashore with a shard of metal stuck in his head. Seventh Eternity war The Seventh Eternity war was mainly centred around the Mermen invasion from the shores of Deepricia and many other outer galaxies. In Deepricia, a large group of fish like people arrived in extremely advanced armour. These people said that they were in fact mermen from Deeprician legends, and that a corrupt leader by the name of Ghujiru was so cruel that they all fled. The citizens were transported to inner galaxies, but Ghujiru and his forces attacked the Deeprician capital. Ghujiru threatened to destroy Pacland with a Kovor bomb, which scared the Allied forces. Luckily, Pait forces arrived just in time at the Mermen capital destroyed Ghujiru. The Mermen citizens were given a new home hand built by the Deepricians. Former generals of Ghujiru were outraged. Eighth eternity war The Eighth Eternity war was mainly centred around The Octavian mind and the Octavian dimension invasion. An evil sorcerer by the name of Ghutui broke the celestial rift, As he was a general for Ghujiru, and was angry that Ghujiru had been killed. This, was of course terrible, as it caused many galaxies to pour in from other dimensions. The Octavian dimension, a dimension ruled over by the Prime universe nonexistent villain Octavius, who in the Octavian dimension was a giant brain. He sent his forces to conquer “Anything you find, I don’t really care..”, which they did, conquering Maniverse regions, and parts of Pacland. Ampatriftian forces dealt with the Maniverse conquering, in which they killed an Octavian general. Octavius himself came, and used his mind powers to destroy a part of Pait, but Pait retaliated with a huge army that destroyed Octavius and his dimension. Ninth Eternity war The Ninth Eternity war was mainly centred around Galax the Star hopper and his Forces. After the Rift was cracked, many universes started breaking and shifting into the Infiniverse. This tied in with the Eighth War. This time, the Galaxian Universe leaked, led by Galax himself. Many huge battles occurred, with huge outcomes of Galaxian victory. After Pacland was conquered, a large resistance force arrived from the outer galaxies and destroyed Galaxian forces and liberated many of the inner galaxies. Galax escaped to Pait, but he was captured by Hojiuy Glinkariots, a Cosmican. This, a few days later, affected everything, as Glinkariots started using a powerful beacなたon to summon Cosmicus. Tenth Eternity war The tenth eternity war brings the First Era to a climatic end, with many huge battles. The main difference is that this time, prisamos gods participate. It started with a huge battle with Pait and the iok galaxy forces marching towards a beacon where Cosmicus was being summoned, in an attempt to stop the impending war. The battle was won by Pait, but cosmicus was summoned. Cosmicus launched several attacks on major places, virtually wiping out pait and The Wildlands. It was the biggest war with the biggest casualties. It ended with a battle between Bom-Bom and Cosmicus’ demons. The first battle started with a spy reporting that Glinkariots was using a beacon to summon cosmicus, a demon and villian with far more power than any other villain ever. Pait notified iok and they immeadietly headed for drackackis, where the beacon was. On arriving, troops found that the beacon had only need one hour more to charge. A cult known as the megaluchan had teamed up with glinkariots and the cosmicans, as well as oblivion spark, who betrayed them. The battle was set in the ruimed city of garjas yie. It raged for only 55 minutes. And although the allies won, cosmicus was summoned and praxork, leader of the allies, was killed. Cosmicus teleported him and his troops away, however glinkariots was captured and shot in the head by galax the star hopper (turned hero) as revenge. The second battle, the battle of scorjisc, was a battle between allied forces, and the megaluchan cult. There were no casulties on the allied side, however, the megaluchan cult leader, たられ, was killed by a magic beam. Doris galaphania, a cosmican reported news to cosmicus, who gave an order to launch an assault on North west. Doris lead a huge Legion of dark necromancers, who met the P.E.A.S. at the outskirts of North West. They blasted their way through the walls and, despite Doris' orders, the troops slaughtered everyone they saw. The brother of たられ, 光線, defended North west,. The battle had 200,100 casualties. Swiftly after, Tarak, a large city in Padabab was invaded, but was protected heavily and saved. Aftermath of the Tenth Eternity war The aftermath of the Tenth Eternity war was cataclysmic. Most of everything was destroyed. Everyone 2nd Era Eternity war like events Category:Event